Secrets
by kingfalchuk
Summary: Kurt is always telling Rachel that she needs to get out and meet new people. But she doesn't want to, and according to Rachel, that's when he comes up with a plan. AU Finchel. They, uh.. get dirty.


**A/N: **Okay, this is officially my first M rated fic and to be honest i'm absolutely terrified of posting it.. but here it is. I hope it's not _that_ terrible. I didn't proof read it all before I posted it, so if there's mistakes.. oops, i'm sorry. I dedicate this fic to Nenne, who has been waiting patiently for it. :)

* * *

She's out for coffee with Kurt when he brings it up _again. _She hates it when he does and it seems to be the only thing he thinks about lately.

"You know, you need to get out more Rachel."

She just groans. She's sick of these pep talks.

"Meet new people, find some new friends. I'm your only friend you know."

She knows he's right, but she likes things the way they are. She's certainly not about to go and hang out with a bunch of randoms on the street, just because Kurt wants her to have more friends.

"Kurt." She warns. "I'm going to leave now if you don't stop."

He stops, but from the look on his face, he's got something planned.

* * *

Kurt invites her over for lunch the following Saturday, it's one of his many traditions. She usually avoids these things because the only person she really knows is Kurt and she ends up at the snack table by herself until everyone gets up to leave. Though, she accepts this time because she _knows _she'll get that lecture again if she doesn't. And besides, it will give her a chance to meet Kurt's friends again, even though she feels so left out when she's with them. She's met them before, briefly, and she knows who they all are, but she would never count them as her own friends.

But when she walks into the backyard, there's someone sitting there who she doesn't recognise. Kurt sees her and rushes over to her, but not once do her eyes leave the stranger.

"Kurt, who is he?" She asks.

"Well why don't you go over there and ask." He tells her, with a wink. And honestly, that's the last thing she wants to do. Yeah, this was definitely part of his plan.

She watches everyone as she walks across. There's Mercedes, and her partner Sam. Tina and Mike are also there. She knows Kurt is here, and his boyfriend Blaine is somewhere around here too. But she still doesn't know who he is.

"Hello." She says quietly as she sits down, and in a split second Sam jumps up.

"Rachel." He says, a little too excitedly, and she's confused because Sam's never really spoken to her before. "I'd like you to meet one of my best mates, Finn Hudson. He's the quarterback for the football team I play for."

She just nods in return as Sam goes back to his seat. She shoots Finn and awkward smile, and he gives her one back. He looks just as embarrassed as she does.

She's not even sure where Kurt is anymore. She doesn't really know any of these people, so that's why she tunes out for most of the conversation that follows and when they all start passing a football around the backyard, she takes that as her cue to get out of there.

She slips into the back door, into the kitchen, and if anyone asks, she's gone to refill her drink. She tries to focus on anything other than Kurt's plan as she slips onto the stool at the bench, but that all goes out the window when he slides the door open and sits on the stool beside her. _Finn._

She doesn't dare to look his way though, after all, he's the one that came in and disturbed her. She's angry at him. She doesn't even know why, which is kinda weird because she's only known him for about half an hour.

"I'm sorry." He finally says and she doesn't know why he's apologizing to her, but she nods her head.

"It's okay." She replies, as she looks towards him slowly, and wow, he's much more attractive close up. "I don't even know what you're apologizing for."

"Oh." He smiles and Rachel really wishes her heart wouldn't do _that._ "For Sam, he shouldn't have just jumped at you like that."

She waves it off with her hand. "It's fine, honestly." And she does her best to shoot him back a smile, but she's almost a hundred percent sure that it turns out creepy.

He leans out and places his hand on her knee. "You know, you're not bad like the rest of them."

"The rest of them?" She can't take her eyes off his hand.

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure that Sam tries to set me up with lots of girls... They're usually all trashy stupid girls that he would date if he wasn't with Mercedes. But you, you're – you're different." She blushes at his words.

She looks up and can see the others packing up outside. "I really want to keep talking to you, okay, but they're packing up." She says.

He turns to look too. "Oh," he says, removing his hand. "After you."

She gets up and exits the house, moving to help the rest clean up the backyard. He follows a few minutes later, and no one really suspects anything.

Okay, so maybe Kurt suspects them when Rachel sees him and gives her a huge thumbs up in return. She shakes her head back. Of course this is all Kurt's fault.

As everyone is getting ready to leave, he pulls her around the corner, away from the group.

He smiles at her. "Will I ever see you again?" He asks.

"I don't know." It's really the only answer she can give, because she really doesn't know. "But I would like that." She adds quickly.

He nods and looks back around the corner.

"They're all going now."

She follows him back out, joining the group once again.

* * *

Two days later she receives a phone call. She doesn't recognise the answer as she picks up, cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?" He asks. "It's Finn."

"Oh." She relaxes. "Hello Finn."

"Look, I know I shouldn't have, but I stole your number out of Sam's phone. I just really needed to talk to you again."

She smiles. "It's alright."

"And I was wondering if you'd like to see me again? Because I really want to see you again."

"Of course." There is nothing she really wants more.

"But I don't want to let the rest of them know." He continues.

"Okay."

"Will you meet me at the movie theatre tomorrow morning?" He asks.

"Absolutely." She replies.

"Great, thank you Rachel. I have to go now."

"Okay Finn, goodbye."

"Bye." They both hang up.

* * *

She arrives at the movie theatre the next morning, and he's already there, leaning against the wall, waiting for her. As she approaches him she notices that he's possibly dressed up a little for this and she feels kinda silly in what she's wearing.

"Hey." She says as she reaches him.

"Hey." He replies. "You look really nice."

She looks at her outfit. "Thanks. So do you."

Ten minutes later and they've decided to see that new superhero movie. The Avengers. It's totally his type of movie and although she'd never admit it to anyone, she's been dying to see it too. Like a complete gentleman, he refuses to let Rachel pay for anything. But doesn't that make it a date? She's certainly not complaining.

She smiles as they sit down and he makes a big show of putting his arm around the back of her chair. She quickly relaxes when he does and she can see him smiling as well.

* * *

No one knows Finn and Rachel saw each other since the lunch that Kurt put on. And they can't find out. Especially not Kurt. That would be the absolute worst thing. It's all part of his plan, and when Rachel brings this up in a conversation with Finn over the phone, all he does is laugh at her.

"Kurt has a plan?" He asks.

"Yeah. Well i'm guessing so anyway. He's always saying he wants me to get out more, meet new people. I think he worries when I have no one to bring along to his lunches."

"Oh, well I never knew about a plan. Can't I get to know you because I want to?"

She blushes and she's lucky that he can't see her right now. "Only someone who is part of the plan would say that." She jokes. "I knew you were a part of his plan." She knows he isn't. He's just as innocent as her in all of this.

He chuckles on the other end. "Okay, whatever you say."

The two of them make it a habit to talk to each other before bed, that is if he isn't working late. And no, none of their friends know yet. And they're not going to find out either, well, that's her plan anyway.

* * *

Kurt invites her out again, this time to some shady bar down the end of the street for Tina's birthday. And she accepts, because she certainly doesn't want the lecture again. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she's also hoping she'll see Finn again.

Her phone buzzes and when she opens the text message it's from Finn.

"_Hey, you're going tonight, right? Looking forward to seeing you again." _

Yeah, she's glad she's going. She replies with a quick "_absolutely, i'm looking forward to it too," _before there's a knock on the door, it's Kurt.

"Come in." She yells and he appears in the doorway, hands full of stuff for the birthday girl. He hands her half of the things before rushing back out of her apartment and into the car. Kurt doesn't stop rambling on about something until they reach the venue.

She's honestly forgotten all about Finn until she sees him already sitting there. She's guessing he arrived with Sam, who she can see ordering drinks from the bar. She smiles at him and before she knows it, she's squished up against his side – thanks to Kurt – because way more people turned up than Kurt expected.

Rachel doesn't even know who a lot of the people are, but based on the way Kurt's talking to them, he knows who they are. She's definitely staying away from the alcohol tonight and looking around the table she notices she's not the only one. Kurt's not drinking and either is Finn.

She wonders how long the rest of the guests have been drinking and not before long, many of them get up and hit the dance floor. That's something she's steering clear of tonight as well. One by one they all disappear, until she's left with Kurt and Finn. Well this is sufficiently awkward.

Kurt pretends to hear someone calling his name and he disappears into the mess of dancers. This is definitely part of his plan. And for now, she can relax a little. A few minutes pass before Finn puts his hand on her thigh and leans in a little closer (which is near impossible, because they're still glued together).

"This isn't really your scene is it?" He whispers.

She shakes her head.

"Well how about we get out of here then?" He asks.

"Okay." She honestly trusts Finn with her life, which is kinda weird for someone you don't know all that well.

* * *

One annoying cab drive later, they're at his house and for the first time she realises she's actually excited to see how he lives. She blushes when he takes her hand and leads her up the stairs. He fiddles with the keys and finally unlocks the door, pushing it open and before Rachel can even take in his house at all, he's pushing her up against the front door. She closes her eyes just in time as his lips touch hers, softly.

He pulls back just as quickly, like it was some kind of experiment and it worked because wow, Rachel wants nothing more than to kiss him again. So it's her turn to initiate it this time and even though she's wearing heels, she has to lean up to kiss him properly but it's totally worth it when their tongues meet and she forgets about everything else.

He kisses her back almost instantly and it's certainly different from anything she's ever experienced before. And it's much, much better. He notices that she's struggling to reach so he turns her around and gently pushes her onto the couch. She takes her heels off on the way. Their lips only leave each other for a few seconds before they're kissing soundly again. He's now hovering above her, with most of his weight distributed onto the floor.

She feels like she could do this forever, and she feels like she's wanted to do this forever. But right now, she needs to breathe. But he must be thinking the same thing because he stops kissing her, pulling his face up a few inches from hers. He stares at her face and she blushes under his gaze.

"I wish everyone else knew how lucky I am right now." He says.

She bites her lip and looks down. Flicking her eyes back up she whispers "thank you," and he bends down to give her the tiniest of kisses before pushing himself up off the floor. She's left lying on the couch and she takes a few seconds to answer him when he asks if she wants a drink because wow, what just happened?

He returns with two glasses of water, just like she had asked for and she sits up properly so he can sit down too. He places the glasses on the table and sits down, immediately pulling Rachel closer to him so she can fit perfectly under his arm.

She slowly rests her head on his chest and when she does, his grip tightens around her waist. She just has to stop and smile to herself because she can't ever remember feeling like this and it's possibly the greatest feeling in the world.

"You know," she starts, slowly, "I feel like the luckiest girl right now."

He chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

Okay so they didn't do anything besides cuddle, and well, kiss that night. Not that either of them would rush into something that fast. Not that she wants to, she likes how this is all going.

"How would you," he begins, "like to stay the night and we can continue this cuddling session in bed?"

She doesn't actually answer, but the kiss she gives him definitely means "yes."

She changes into an old, over sized shirt of his because sleeping in the dress she wore would be uncomfortable. When he holds her she falls asleep quickly, she's never felt so safe and protected in her whole life.

* * *

She's awoken in the morning by the buzzing of her phone. It takes her a few minutes to realize where she is, but looking at the sleeping man next to her, with his arm still tightly draped around her middle, she definitely remembers.

Slowly, she slips out from underneath his arm and the covers, tip toeing her way into the lounge room where she finds her bag on the floor, her phone still ringing. She pulls it out as fast as she can.

"Hello?"

"Well hello Rachel." It's Kurt.

"Kurt, what to you want?" She quietly makes her way back to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I missed you last night, where did you get to?"

Gosh, did he have to ask _that_ question? She was going to have to lie. "I wasn't feeling well. You know that bars aren't my thing. So I went home to bed." Okay, so it wasn't totally a lie and she didn't have to tell him whose bed she ended up in.

He sighs on the other end. "What about Finn?" She groans on the inside. "Did you leave before he did? Cause he was gone as well."

"Kurt, I don't know. He was still sitting at the table when I left." Okay, so that was a lie.

"So you're not with him then?"

She looks down at his face, his lips slightly parted as he breathes and she wants to kiss him right now. "No, why would I be? I hardly know him Kurt." She swears she can hear Kurt mutter "damn" under his breath.

"Look Kurt, I really have to go." She jumps when she feels Finn's hands on her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, bye then."

"Bye." She hangs up and Finn doesn't wait a second before pulling her back down onto the bed. She shrieks and then giggles as he starts to kiss her wherever he can reach.

"Who was that?" He asks between kisses.

"Kurt." She answers simply, pulling his face up to hers to she can kiss him properly.

He pulls her again and now her whole body is on top of his. As he runs his hands down her back, she sighs into the kiss, making Finn smile.

"You know.. I really have to go." She says when she breaks away.

"Do you have to?" he asks.

She nods. "Kurt will drop by my place just to make sure i'm there. I'm pretty sure he suspects me."

"Just tell him you went to get coffee or something."

She laughs and kisses him passionately one more time. His grip on her loosens and she puts her dress back on before going back home.

* * *

She sees Finn the following Friday in the library. He tries to cover up by saying that he's getting a few things for his mum, but based on the books he's holding, she knows he's not.

"I, uh," he says. "I'm getting a few things for... my mum!"

She laughs, definitely a lie. "Okay, totally not here for my mum." He admits, she just nods in response.

"So how have you been Finn?" she asks.

"Good." He answers. "How have you been?"

"Good." She says with a smile.

"Hey, I have something to ask you." He says.

"Hmm?"

"Well it's my birthday next week and well, I was kinda hoping you'd celebrate it with me?"

"Of course Finn!"

"I'll have to invite everyone else over too, but I want you to stay once they're all gone."

She smiles and nods. "Sure."

"Awesome. Uh, I really have to go Rach." He looks around before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Bye." She says.

"Bye."

* * *

She asks Kurt to drive over because it just seems easier that way. When they arrive the rest of them are already there, sitting around with a few other people she doesn't recognize. She and Kurt make their way over to wish Finn a happy birthday and maybe she lingers a little too long when she hugs him.

Okay, so they're all responsible twenty something year olds, but that all goes out the window when someone suggests they play a drunken game of twister. Well the only drunken ones are Finn's friends and Sam but that doesn't stop the rest of them having a good time.

It's only when someone suggests that they play spin the bottle she feels sick, perhaps it's the thought of Finn kissing someone other than her.

She stands up quickly. "Finn, uh, where is the bathroom?"

He gets up too. "Follow me, i'll show you." She nods and follows him quietly out of the room.

It doesn't take them five seconds to attach their lips to each other as they leave the sight of everyone else. He's pushed her up against one of the walls.

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom?" he asks, brushing strands of her hair out of her face.

"No." She admits. He kisses her again and she smiles against his lips as her hands wind through his hair and around his neck.

"You have to go back." She tells him. He agrees and makes his way back to the rest of them but not before leaning down and pressing another kiss against Rachel's lips.

She returns a few minutes later and when she sits down she almost instantly falls asleep. She's not even sure of the time, but it's late and she's been tired all day.

* * *

She's woken up a while later and it sounds like everyone is saying their goodbyes. She recognizes Kurt's voice first.

"I don't want to wake her up."

"She, uh, can stay here for the night. The rest are passed out on the floor anyway." It's Finn.

"But what if they wake up? They'll see her there and I don't know what will happen." She's actually glad that Kurt's thinking of her.

"Look, Kurt, i'll move her to the spare room. They'll never even know she's here." Well that's a lie, Finn doesn't have a spare room.

Kurt sighs. "Thank you."

"No problem, i'll get her to call you in the morning."

She hears Kurt thank Finn again before the shutting of a door and a car starting in the distance.

* * *

She must fall asleep again because the next thing she remembers is Finn putting her down on the bed. Her eyes flutter open and Finn is standing there, face illuminated by the lamp on the bedside table. He sees she's awake and kisses her.

"Go back to sleep." He says, his voice heavy.

She rolls over and Finn slips in behind her, his hands immediately pulling her closer. She smiles and drifts off to sleep again.

* * *

In the morning she admits to Finn that she doesn't want to call Kurt because it means she'll have to leave him.

"It's fine Rach," he tells her, "get Kurt to take you home and i'll come over after if you like?"

She nods and bends up to kiss him. "Okay."

"It's a Saturday anyway, just tell him that you don't want to do anything."

She picks up her phone, scrolling through to Kurt's number and pressing the dial button. "Hey Kurt... yes i'm fine... Do you think you could come and pick me up now?" she asks. "Great, thank you."

She turns to face Finn. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

"Good." He nods. "That's plenty of time." He pulls her back to the bed and he sits down as she stands in front of him when he kisses her, slowly to begin with. As he tries to heat it up, she has to pull away.

"You don't want to do this before Kurt gets here." She says.

"Right." He agrees. The doorbell rings and Finn goes down to answer. He calls Rachel down and before he knows it she's on her way home with Kurt. Finn sends her a quick text to tell her to let him know if she can get away from Kurt... It would be too awkward if he turned up and Kurt was still there.

* * *

Half an hour later, Finn gets the all clear. He tells the two people still sleeping on his living room floor that they have to leave now. So they leave just before he does.

The drive to Rachel's house is not all that far away, and before he knows it, he's pulling into her driveway. He walks up to the front door, knocks swiftly and waits for Rachel. He hears her soft footsteps and there's a pause before she yanks the door open, grabbing his shirt and dragging him inside. She's kissing him before either of them can say anything, she jumps, wrapping her legs around his waist and he only just has enough time to catch her before she falls.

Their tongues meet as he carefully leads them to her bedroom. He sits down and she straddles his waist properly, pushing him back so his head is resting on the headboard. She leans back, breaking the kiss, her hands firmly pressed against his chest.

"Hey." She breathes.

"Hi." He says, running his hands up her arms, the adorable smirk on his face.

He leans in to kiss her again, but she stops him.

"Finn..." she said. "I just need –"

"Need what?" he asked.

"You." She said, looking down. "I'm ready."

She leans forward, kissing him again. This time it's more urgent, her want overtaking every other thought in her mind right now. She forces her tongue into his mouth, and he does the same to her. The hands begin to wander and neither of them are in a position to stop. It's not long before she can feel his erection growing and pressing into her stomach. She smirks into the kiss as best she can and slowly reaches one hand between them and over the bulge in his pants. When she closes her hand over him, he gasps, and she giggles. He reaches his hand between them to stop her.

She sits back again, this time taking her shirt off in the process, leaving her in only her light pink lace bra. She hears him gasp, or was it a moan? So she grabs one of his hands, placing it over her breast and he starts to massage is slowly through the fabric as she moans. It's not long before her bra is completely discarded, leaving her half naked still sitting on his lap.

"Your turn." She says, lifting up the bottom of his shirt and in a matter of seconds it's on the floor.

"Wait," he pauses, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She confirms.

She stands up, slowly unzipping her skirt and pushing it down her legs. She steps out and Finn sees her panties, light pink and lace, to match her bra. He stands up too, moving as close as he can before bending down and kissing her softly. He makes her lie down on the couch, removing his pants before moving so he is hovering above her. The only thing separating them now is the thin lace of her panties and the material of his boxers.

He kisses her again, careful to keep his weight balanced on his arm. He bends his other arm between them, running one finger over the outside of her wet panties. She squirms underneath his touch. He looks up at her face, eyes almost closed. She nods for him to continue. Slowly, he peels her wet panties down her legs, throwing them somewhere across the room.

He reaches up to kiss her again so she's completely distracted as he slips one finger past her folds. She gasps and he kisses it away, secretly loving the fact that he can make her do that.

She lets out a strangled moan as he slips one finger inside of her. She wriggles beneath him as she arches her hips up, begging for more. She certainly loves this feeling.

"Rach," he breathes, eyes closed. "So wet."

She arches her hips up all the way when he enters a second finger, pumping in and out. "No." He tells her, pushing her hips back down onto the bed.

"Finn..." It's all she can get out besides an inaudible sound and Finn knows she's close. She whines and Finn quickens the pace as he slightly brushes his thumb past her clit. It doesn't take long for her to reach her peak, thrusting her hips more as Finn pushes his fingers in and out until she's come down from her high.

He looks at her and she's got her eyes closed, her breathing is heavy. He slowly pulls his fingers out, looking around for a tissue to wipe his hand on. But she's opened her eyes now and the next thing he knows is Rachel sucking his fingers clean, never once breaking eye contact with him.

His breathing is now heavy and he's definitely getting hard watching her. "So fucking hot." He murmurs and she smiles back to him.

She reaches forward and tugs at the waistband on his boxers. He gets the idea and pulls them off, throwing them across the room too. She can't help herself as her fingers wrap around him. This time he lets out a moan and she's quick to bend down and run her tongue along his erection. He lets out another moan and pushes her head away before she can go any further.

"If you do that then it will be over before you know it." He tells her and she nods as he lies her down again.

"Condom." She breathes. He reaches behind him, grabbing one out of the pocket of his pants – he can't help it if he's been hoping for this for a few days. He tears the foil and rolls it slowly onto himself.

"I'm going to ask you one last time." He says. "Are you sure?"

"Gosh, yes."

He barely lets her finish answering before he pushes into her, earning a deep moan from her. She grips his arms as he pulls out – almost the entire way – before pushing back into her with a little more force.

"Faster." She says and he obliges, quickening the pace. Slowly she can feel the fire burning inside of her for the second time. As he keeps thrusting, she bends her hips up to meet him halfway and he gives out a loud moan at the new angle.

"Finn..." she says and he tries to kiss her, but only succeeds in leaving a sloppy trail across her face. He sees her push her hand down between them, so he stops her, running his hand down there instead. Before she can even register that it's his hand on her clit and not hers, she's falling over the edge again. Her loud moans filling the room and Finn follows almost instantly, grunting in the process.

She falls down from her high, honestly feeling like she can't move a muscle. She feels Finn collapse on top of her, his body limp as well. Neither of them has to say anything.

It's a few minutes before he gets up, discarding the used condom in the bin in the bathroom. He returns, slipping his boxers on and slipping back into bed. Rachel is dressed in her panties and his shirt – which is way too big for her, but he finds it hot. She moves across to the bed and into his waiting arms, kissing him softly on the way, their sweaty bodies sticking together.

"Thank you." She says, looking up to his face.

"For what?" he asks.

"...For everything."

He nods understandingly. "Thank you too."

To be honest, she didn't really expect to go that far with Finn today. It was definitely something that she _wanted_, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. She's definitely glad they went down that path though. She wraps her arms around him, breathing in his scent. He nuzzles his face down into her hair and it's not long before they both fall asleep.

* * *

They decide to make these Saturday nights something that they do every week. And for the next Saturday they decide to take a little trip to a place about half an hour drive away. Rachel's wanted to go to the beach for a while now, and when she hinted to Finn, he suggested that they take a trip.

So that's how they've ended up walking along the sand together, salty air blowing gently in their faces as their hands are tightly clasped together (yeah, he loves that they can do that in public here). They're quite lucky that they could both sneak away without their friends asking questions.

Her grip tightens on his hand as Rachel looks out to sea, noticing that the sun is beginning to set, creating a beautiful orange tinge across the sky.

"Finn," she stops walking, "can we watch the sunset?"

"Sure." He bends down to kiss her, just because he can. "I'll be back in a minute." He tells her, dropping her hand and walking back up to his truck.

She's still looking at the sky when he returns with a blanket. He places it down on the sand and pulls her closer to it as he sits down. She lies down too, resting her head on his shoulder as she plays with his fingers. She doesn't say anything; she just continues to watch the sunset. He doesn't really watch the sunset though, his attention in mostly on her. The sky turns bright orange and then fades into a light pink slowly.

The sun sinks below the horizon and Rachel looks over at Finn. "It went too fast." She says.

He nods. "Come on," he says, "we should get going."

"I don't want to go back." She whispers.

Finn sighs. "Then we don't have to." He says, rolling her over so she's on top of him. She leans forward and kisses him soundly, tasting the salt on his lips. Her tongue slips past his lips, and he runs his hand through her hair and for a minute there, she thinks they could go all the way right here on the beach.

She pulls back and shivers. "Come on." He says. He walks back to his truck with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He lifts her up into the bed of his truck, lying her down with her head on the spare blanket there. He jumps in next to her, pulling her close and covering them with the sand covered blanket they used on the beach. Sleep that night is definitely peaceful with the sound of the waves crashing and his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

* * *

Every Saturday night pretty much goes the same. It starts with Finn coming over to Rachel's house for dinner. They move to the couch and talk for a while before they start kissing each other passionately. The clothing is discarded amongst the kisses in a rush to the bedroom. The night ends with the couple making love to each other and Finn stays the night with Rachel snuggling in his arms.

* * *

It's two Saturdays later and Rachel is sitting on her bench in the kitchen while she kisses Finn roughly. Kissing like this is the equivalent of saying hello for them both now. She can feel that familiar tingling between her legs and she tries to ease it by rubbing her legs together... it doesn't work.

As Finn runs his hand up Rachel's thigh, neither of them hear the key turning in the lock. And when he sucks on _that_ spot on her neck and she whimpers they don't hear the front door swing open and the footsteps getting louder.

In fact, neither of them can focus on anything else until they hear the shrill cry. Finn jumps back from Rachel as if she's on fire. Could they be in a more compromising position? Her skirt is hiked up around her waist, his shirt is lying somewhere on the floor. Both of their lips swollen and her is hair messy, well, his is too. They're really lucky they didn't go any further yet.

She hasn't looked around to see who is there yet, but based on the expression on Finn's face... she doesn't really want to know. Slowly, she turns. It's Kurt. Damn, she really wishes him she didn't give him that spare key last month.

She swiftly jumps off the bench, pulling her skirt down and throwing Finn his shirt in the process.

"Kurt!" she almost screams. "What are you doing here?"

He just stares between Finn and Rachel, mouth open. "You? And – and... him?" he spits out, pointing between the pair. He seems surprised. But didn't he have a plan?

Rachel looks to the floor, pushing her toe into the carpet. She's thinking what to say when she feels Finn's hands wrap around her from behind. He rests his head on top of hers as she laces her fingers with his.

"Yeah." It's all Finn says, but it must be the right answer because Kurt is headed for the door.

"Don't you dare tell anyone Kurt!" she screams after him. He shouts something back and all she hears after that is the slamming of her front door.

Rachel turns in Finn's arms so she's facing him. "So, where were we?" he asks, dragging her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them as her giggles fill the apartment.

* * *

It turns out that Kurt is not one to keep a secret, and it's not long before they all know. Most of them say that they expected it to happen, but not as quickly as it did.

So it turns out that Kurt never had a plan. Rachel had made the entire thing up in her head, most likely because it was something that Kurt would have done.

As she walks into the restaurant with her hand in Finn's, she's happy. Mostly that everyone knows about her relationship with Finn and she doesn't have to keep it a secret anymore. She's happy that she now sees Kurt's friends as her friends too and they hang out all the time now. And happy that Finn is there for her, and she'll be there for him, for as long as they need each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope it wasn't too bad. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
